God
Overview To begin this topic, it must be noted that, for universal respect, we will refer to God as God(s), since a singular God may have friends. We do not know. However, what we do know is very clear. In the sky, invisible, not really in the sky, but everywhere, even in inside of you, the spaces between your cells and atoms, but the atoms and cells themselves, except in your soul, the thing that your soul is made of, precisely there, right there, God is there. And God Loves You. ''Or so various sources have tended to believe. However, with respect to the daily and historic actions of the human race, these claims are sometimes opposed. In fact, given the human tendancy to reject odd realities, it is sometimes thought that human beings would completely reject such a figure. However, we doubt that God(s) would not mind if we hated God(s), since, undoubtedly, God(s) could easily make him(her)self new friends. Role In Religion There are many different religious organizations that believe in God(s). Each one claims to be correct, since they have proof. To date, little proof has been accumalated, but the author of this article acknoledges that he hardly has the enlightenment to make judgements himself, and therefore offers none. Religious has been benifcial in spreading the word on God(s), since each one gives a little crumb to the entire pie that is God(s). God(s), obviously, has been different ingredients, and some over-lap and consume each other. However, so long as one ingredient is not absolutely poisonous, they tend to increase the quality of the pie. Thus, God(s) and the world have benifited from Religions, making a very delicious pie. In religion God(s) normally plays the role of the leader. However, some religions, claim that an ultimate lord of evil, darkness, and despair will someday defeat God(s), and take over the world. While it is unclear as to why ''anyone would actually want that to happen, it should be noted that this perspective exists. Ultimate Lord of Darkness, Evil, And Despair Many individuals hold that for a kind and benovolent God(s) to exist, there must exist an opposite, "The Ultimate Lord of Darkness, Evil, And Despair". This individual, who undoubtedly has difficulties in establishing meaningful relationships with his fans and followers, has famously been called many different names, *Satan *The Devil *The Negative Force *Bad Karma *Lord Voldemort *Evil *Nightmare Moon *The Dark Side of the Force *The AntiChrist *Abbadon *Deciever *The Government *Father of Lies *Leviathan *The Wicked One *Anyonewhodisagreewithme * Etc. Usually, those who believe that there is an oppsoing force to God(s), also believe that specific behaviours will magically bestow God(s) the ability to defeat this evil adversary, or to protect one from him. A slight discrepancy has been noted, in that if there is a force strong enough to oppose God(s), then God(s) cannot be a singular entity. However, this is not the place for such a deep discussion, and we will simply realize that God(s) has powers that we cannot comprehend, such as the power of limitations. Sightings Many reports of personally meeting God(s) exist. Most often, these reports state that God(s) is a warm and glowing light, that can both be seen and felt. Historically, God(s) has been described as a face in the sky, or to have taken the form of an animal or human. Realistic examples would be Dali Llama, or the Pope. Both claim that they are simply representitives of God(s), but the perception exists that God(s) magically communicates through their bodies. Incidentally, a controversial report exists in that, since God(s) is potentially within anyone, anyone can represent God(s). It is unclear of how wide-spread this belief is. Trivia *There are many individuals who believe that God(s) spends his eternal time muttering and gnashing his teeth in hatred of humankind. This is interesting, since one might wonder why an all-powerful deity would create something just to hate it. With this in mind, the reports of hatred are likely to be exaggerated. Category:God Category:Religion Category:Evil Category:Satan